The Flight
by JesterrFF
Summary: Who knew that you'd meet someone so beautiful on a flight back home. Modern Elsa x Male Reader


_**Hey guys I'm honestly really sorry that I left you guys. I've gotten some emails begging me to come back and well here I am! I'm posting this story to make an announcement that I'll be coming back with a story sometime this year and I PROMISE that I won't quit on this upcoming story. Anyways here's an Elsa x Reader story that I came up with last year but never ended up posting it. This was meant to be a ONESHOT but I feel like adding a couple chapters to it after reading it a few times. If I get good reviews I'll probably make it a 3 chapter story.**_

You're waiting for your plane to Corona. You've just finished up your week-long vacation in Arendelle spending most of your time in the market and sight-seeing. You've always wanted to visit Arendelle since you heard of it when you were 8, now at the age of 23 you get to see it. You even got to see the world famous 'Ice Castle'.

The Arendelle airport is crowded with unfamiliar faces. Two girls walk past you. A tall blonde and a short raven haired girl with 2 purple streaks blowing a bubble with her gum. They smile at you. You would've tried to get their numbers but you felt like it wouldn't have worked out with both of them so all you did was smile back. They seemed to be going towards the plane for San-Fransokyo. You look down towards your lap where your hands laid and held your smart phone. You swipe your thumb on the phones screen and it turned on. You see that it's 1:30 PM. 30 minutes before you board your plane. You decide to go through your photo gallery on your phone. There's so many pictures you took in Arendelle. Half of them being selfies. You swipe through the pictures stopping at a picture of the 'Ice Castle'. It's just so beautiful. You remember that you also took photos on your work camera and decide to go through those. You must have taken over 200 photos of the 'Ice Castle' alone. You suddenly feel pressure on your left shoulder

"Wow, you a photographer?" said a voice to the left of you. You turn your head to find a redheaded girl resting her chin on your shoulder and give her a confused look. "Sorry… uhh… I didn't mean to bother you. I mean. Err. Pretend I didn't say anything. Or do anything." The redhead took her chin of your shoulder and gave an awkward smile as she turned around and slid her back down her chair. You two are now back to back.

You look back at your camera and turn it off.

"To answer your question" you say and the redhead turning her head around. "Yes, I am a photographer. I work for 'IDINA Magazine' I'm their main photographer."

The redheads looks stunned as she turns her body on the chair to look at you. "You mean you're… You're (Y/N) (L/N)?"

You respond by shaking your head still not looking at the redhead.

"Oh my gosh! I'm such a big fan of your pictures they're absolutely amazing! I love the photo you did of your legs hanging off the top of a sky scraper in Shanghai and I love IDINA Magazine and and and and GAAAH WOW!" The redhead says in a rush.

You smile at her excitement.

"Oh man, my sister and I love your work. Can I sit next to you?" She asks energetically.

"Go for it." You answer.

The redhead walks around the row of chairs dragging 2 carryon luggage and 2 backpacks.

"All that for you?" You ask smiling at the redhead as she takes a seat beside you.

"Oh no, I'm here with my sister too she's in the bathroom. I'm Anna by the way! Anna Anderson!" The redhead says out of breath.

"Wait wait Anna Anderson? Don't your parents own like… Arendelle?" You ask. You've never seen pictures of them but you have read a little about them

"Weeeeell Yeah" Anna replies shaking her head and dropping her ticket from her hand

You pick it up and hand it towards her "It's an honor to meet you." You say bringing your hand up with the ticket seeing she's sitting in 23A which is pretty much right in front of you. "If I may ask why are you not sitting in first class?" You question her.

"Well it's an honor to meet you too, and well I just don't want to seem like I'm a snobbish rich brat" The 18 year old said. "What about you? Why aren't you in first class"

"Too much money" You say

"But you make so much with your work!" Anna says with a confused look.

"Yeah but, I wanna save up just in case." You say.

Anna changes the topic by asking why you're in Arendelle.

"Vacation." You say. "So how come you're going to Corona" You ask.

"Visiting my cousin, Rapunzel." She responds.

Your eyes widen as you recognize the name "Jeez does your family own the entire world?" You jokingly say

Anna laughs "I wish. It's just Here, Corona, and this huge jungle island my brother owns."

Anna reaches for her pocket and brings out her phone. "Can I take a picture with you?" She asks

Putting your arm around her and smiling you nod your head "Sure"

Anna pulls her phone up in the air and brings up the camera. She taps the picture button a lot taking multiple pictures.

"Anna?" You hear a voice call out as you lift your arm and put it back into your lap.

"Over here sis!" Anna raises her hand and gestures for her sister to come over.

You turn your head around to see the most beautiful sight walking towards you. It's as beautiful as the 'Ice Castle' multiplied by 10,000.

"Woah that's your sister?" You say with your eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Yeah" Anna giggles.

The platinum blonde girl wearing black tights and a cyan colored wind breaker jacket makes her way towards her sister grabbing her backpack not paying any attention to you.

"Elsa, you may want to see who I've just met." Anna says looking at her sister go through her backpack.

Elsa looks up at her sister then slides her eyes towards you. Anna opens her mouth "Elsa this is-"

"(Y/N)?" Elsa finishes her sisters sentence smiling. She extends her arm towards you.

You grab her hand and shake it "Pleasure to meet you."

"PLEASURE TO MEET YOU" Elsa says in excitement. "I'm Elsa! Huge fan of your work"

"So I've heard" You eye Anna and then look back at Elsa.

"You're so much hotter in person." Elsa blurts out as she quickly covers her mouth with her hands

You blush

Before you can say something one of the employees announces that they're now seating people on the plane.

"Shall we?" You say standing up.

Anna gets up and grabs her stuff as Elsa grabs her carryon from Anna. The three of you get in line and wait to get in the plane. Once inside the plane you head towards your seat and put your carryon above. You offer to put the girls carryon bags up there too and do so. You take your seat by the window and so does Anna right in front of you. You're then surprised by Elsa as she takes a seat by you.

"You're not sitting by your sister?" You ask

"Well my ticket says 23B." Elsa replies as she shows you her ticket.

You ask if she wants to trade seats with you so she could sit by the window.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Elsa says.

You shake your head and stand up and move out towards the aisle and just smile at her.

"Thank you" She smiles back and moves towards the window.

Once you sit down you bring out your phone to turn on the Airplane mode. Elsa see you do this and does so too.

A few minutes pass and everyone has been seated and the flight attendants have finished giving safety instructions. The pilot now announces that they will soon take flight.

You suddenly feel your left hand being squeezed. You look towards your hand and see that it's being strangled by Elsa. "Uhh Elsa?" You say looking at your hand

She looks at you and relaxes her hand still holding onto yours. "Sorry it's my first time flying and I'm kind of scared. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all" you say. "I was like that when I first flew. It's just that you were kind of hurting me." You look into her blue eyes and stare into them thinking of how beautiful she is.

Elsa blushes and apologizes. You can't see her but Anna is just smiling and trying her hardest to hold in her laughter. 'Those two look so adorable together' Anna thinks to herself as she post the picture that you and her took earlier on Instagram while putting on earbuds.

Elsa looks out the window as the plane begins to move and squeezes your hand again. This time you just deal with it.

As the plane begins to ascend you start to get this weird feeling on your hand. It feels cold. Ice cold. You'd expect it to be warm and a little sweaty from Elsa but no, it just feels cold. You don't keep that question in your mind for long since Elsa let go of your hand once you guys were so high into the air. She just stared down towards her homeland. You stare at the back of her head then lean forward into chair in front of you.

You whisper "Anna…" you don't get the red heads attention. "Anna…." You notice that she has earbuds on and decide to tap her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Anna smiles

"Hey, weird question, but uhhh is your sister single?" You question her.

Anna giggles a little "Yeah, she is. I guess somebody has a little crush." She whispers seductively.

"Yeah" You laugh a little "I mean she's really pretty and I don't know, but, I get this weird feeling when I look at her, I've never felt like this in my life." You whisper to Anna

Anna squeals loudly and passengers around you stare at the two of you. Elsa call out Anna and asks what you two are doing.

"Oh, (Y/N) here was just telling me about something VERY exciting. Right?" Anna respond.

"Right." You say.

"What was it" Elsa questions you

You try to think of something on top of your head. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could interview you sometime during your stay in Corona?" You quickly said without thinking to much

"Oh…I'd love to! In fact how about right now?" Elsa says excitedly.

Anna smiles widely upon hearing the news and the fact that she might be in IDINA magazine. She turns around on her chair with her knees keeping her up on the chair.

You hadn't though too much about what you said but then it hit you. 'I could learn more about Elsa and maybe I can even get her into the next issue of IDINA.' You smile at the thought of killing two birds with one stone. You grab out your notebook and pen from your bag.

It's been a few hours since your interview with the sisters had started. You first asked a load of question for Anna and then you began to question Elsa. Anna had fallen asleep but you and Elsa were still at it. You weren't even writing anymore. You and Elsa were just learning about each other.

"So what happened next?" You say as if you were a child and your mother was reading you juicy part in a story

"Well, I then pushed Anna out of th-" Elsa yawns interrupting her story. "Sorry"

You laugh. "Looks like you should get some rest."

Elsa smiles at you "Yeah I think I need some. I guess I'll continue my story later" She then leans on to the headrest and closes her eyes

"I should probably get some too." You say leaning into the chairs headrest falling asleep almost instantly.

You wake up to the pilot giving out an announcement "Good morning everybody we'll be landing in Corona in about an hour and a half. We are also now serving breakfast so please enjoy and thank you for choosing Walt Airlines"

You blink a few times before you're fully awake. You look around and see that everyone else is waking up also. You look to your left and see Elsa leaning on your arm still sleeping. You smile and choose to not bother her yet. Anna turns around quietly not making a sound and smiles at the sight. You don't notice Anna but you do notice the food card coming by. You try to shake Elsa awake so that she could order food but she just hugs your arm tighter. The flight attendant goes up to your seat and gives you two options an egg omelet or pancakes. You quickly ask Anna what she would think Elsa would want. You end up ordering her pancakes and ordering yourself the omelet. You set the mini-table in front of Elsa's seat up and put the dish on it. You also ordered her some hot coco. You then set up your food and begin eating. Not long after you started eating Elsa had awoken and notices that she had been cuddling with your arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry (Y/N)!" Elsa blushes

"It's fine" You smile at her.

Elsa looks in front of her and thanks you for ordering food for her.

"How'd you know that I like pancakes and hot coco?" She smiles at you.

"Well, your sister suggested that you would've liked to have pancakes and last night you told me that your favorite beverage is hot coco." You reply.

Elsa finishes her pancakes quite quickly and you were only halfway done with your omelet. You see Elsa eyeing your omelet with a savory look.

"If you want it, it's all yours." You say

"Really?" Elsa says excitedly.

"No." You shut her down. "But, I'll let you have a bite." You say shrugging. You cut a bite sized piece with your fork and put it in her face. She pushes your hand towards her allowing the fork in her mouth. You pull back and smile.

"Sorry it's just that I'm always really hungry when I wake up. More hungry that any other time of the day." Elsa says raising both her eyebrows and giving a small smile.

"I'll be sure to include that in the magazine." You laugh.

For the rest of the flight you and Elsa just chatted and continued from yesterday. Elsa, Anna, and You stuck together once you all got off flight and went through the security checks. They see their chauffeur holding up a sign for them and you say goodbye to the two. Just before you walk the opposite way Elsa runs up to you.

"Hey" Elsa smiles grabbing your hand

"Hey" You smile back.

Elsa then puts a piece of paper in your hand and closes it. "Here's my number if you want to do something later."

She then begins to walk away still holding onto your hand. She looks back and smiles at you. You then pull your arm and spin her around into you. You felt like kissing her badly but you don't instead you look behind her to see Anna squealing and look back into Elsa's eyes. You then move your lips "How about we get dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." Elsa smiles

You then let Elsa go and she walk backwards towards her sister smiling at you and bumping into many people. You laugh at her as she does this. You watch her as she goes out the airport doors and then you begin to leave the airport as well.


End file.
